


C'est Toi

by neguse



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ignore the french in the title and desc ok this entire fic is in english, it gets gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neguse/pseuds/neguse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est toi que je chante dans mes chansons<br/>C'est toi pour qui je perds la raison<br/>Pour toi, mon amour, rien que pour toi</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est Toi

**Author's Note:**

> My best boy is so difficult for me to write, why did I do this, why did I think this was a good idea.  
> On the other hand, my second best boy is easy for me to write, thanks Nazuna for being relatable in both physical qualities/impediments and personality traits
> 
> HMM the song they're dancing to is [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7AXiUX33P0)  
> The desc is some lyrics from the song, they translate to "It's you that I sing for in my songs / It's you I lose my mind for / For you, my love, only for you" (its good for Shu, I think)
> 
> also HI welcome to shunazu i'll be your guide, this is unbeta'd and its the middle of the night i am going tf to sleep as soon as i hit that publish button

Nazuna Nito yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he made his way through the halls of the third floor of Yumenosaki’s main school building. He liked to stay late after finishing his broadcasting duties of a Friday, using the time to sort out the announcements that had already been requested to be made on specific mornings the next week. Sure he could’ve easily done this at home over the weekend- that _was_ how he did it the first few weeks he was in the committee, but he’d always either forget to bring the list on Monday or even forget to do it in the first place.

The small third year made his way down the staircase to the second floor, but instead of instantly turning to continue down to the first, he halted for a moment. _‘There’s no harm in checking…’_ he thought before turning, navigating the halls to the area of the floor dedicated to several clubrooms.

Navy blue sneakers came to a halt in front of a door, one which they had passed through many times before in the past. The door was slightly ajar, old french music quietly flooding through the gap into the hallway. _‘So he is still here.’_ Nazuna slowly pushed the door more open, enough to see inside the Handicraft club room, stopping right before the point where this old door _always_ creaks.

Blond hair and red eyes peeked past the door, taking in the contents of the room. The same old shelves of fabric, the same old sewing machine (that was rarely used, mind you, Shu finds his own hands to be more reliable), the same old work table, the same old radio playing the same old cassette and the same old Shu, sitting in his favorite seat, sewing a new costume for Mademoiselle no doubt.

Nazuna knocked on the wooden doorframe, alerting Shu of his presence. Nazuna couldn’t help but softly laugh at how he jolted in his seat, clearly so absorbed in his work that he didn’t even sense the presence of another person. The pink haired boy looked back down and continued with his work, his lips only barely moving.

_“Ah, Nazuna-chan, what a surprise!”_

“Afternoon, Mademoiselle. Can I come sit down?”

Silence followed for a few moments, Shu clearly mulling over the question, brass gears turning in his head. _“Of course~ make yourself comfortable.”_

Nazuna left his bag by the door before making his way over to the table, sitting in the seat opposite to his former mentor. He softly tapped his fingers on the tabletop, why did he even come here in the first place? There wasn’t anything that he necessarily needed to talk to Shu about, and if he left now it’d feel really awkward, considering he only just got there.

“U-um, what’s Itsuki making there?” He made a point to talk to Mademoiselle directly, it’d make Shu more comfortable and, no doubt, the response would probably be coming from her anyway.

_“It’s a new dress, just for me~ Shuu-kun is making matching costumes for him and Mika-chan too, we’ll all look grand together up on the stage, fufu~!”_

Nazuna hummed, and the blanket of silence covered the room once again. Why is it that Shu was so difficult to talk to? Have they really grown this far from each other since Nazuna left Valkyrie, or is it because they didn’t really converse much back then as it was?

The smaller boy sighed, but surprisingly, wasn’t the one to break the silence. “Why did you come here, Nito? Are you here to reclaim your place in Valkyrie, it’s always open to you of course.” Shu smirked and sounded out a triumphant _hmph!_

“Honestly, I dunno why I did.” Nazuna rested his chin in his hand, looking to Shu now. “Though I s’pose now’s a better time than any to talk to you.”

Shu raised an eyebrow, silently telling Nito that he was listening and to go on with whatever it is he was wanting to say.

“You know, I’m really app- appr- re- appre- re-- re…” damn Nazuna’s mind for running too fast for his mouth to keep up..!

“Slow down Nito, breathe and try again.” Shu looked up at the smaller boy, it had been… quite a while, since he last said that. “Honestly, you say I made you too well, but when you splutter about like this it makes me almost think I didn’t make you well enough!”

Nazuna cocked and eyebrow, a sly grin playing at his lips. “Oh~? I thought you were disappointed, making a doll so good that it had a heart. Now you’re saying I wasn’t good enough?”

Shu looked back down to the task at hand, continuing to sew intricate ruffles in the doll-sized gown. “Fool. You should know better than anybody that if I’m going to do something well, it had better be perfect else not at all.”

‘Right, right, now what was I saying…” he twirled blond hair through his fingers, inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling the air past his lips. “I’m really appreciative of my time with you as part of Valkyrie, sure the training was su~per hard, but you were like that because you cared about me ‘n Kagehira, right?”

“Should I stitch those lips of yours shut before you continue to spill such embarrassing nonsense?”

“I mean it though, sometimes I think back to that time in Valkyrie and feel like I’m not doing a good enough job at teaching my kids. I can’t be too hard on ‘em because they’re all so young, y’know? And being a third year, I don’t have as much time to help ‘em out as I’d like.”

“While I agree that you could be teaching them better, you have taught them enough that they won’t be completely useless on their own. If you were good enough to be the main draw of Valkyrie, then you’re good enough to teach a group of children.”

The two settled into another silence, but this one was a lot more comfortable, much like the silences often held between them only a year beforehand. The song playing faded out, and the next was brought in with the smooth chime of a harp’s strings. As soon as a woman’s voice accompanied the music, Nazuna noticed the corners of Shu’s mouth lift the slightest bit.

“This is still your favorite, huh?”

“Of course, you know how I dislike change.”

“Do you want to dance?” Something flashed through Shu’s eyes for a split second upon being asked this, something that caused him to instantly nod and make his way around to the other side of the table, taking Nazuna’s smaller hand and helping him to his feet.

The pair moved to the more open part of the room, Nazuna with his hands on Shu’s shoulders and Shu’s hands on Nazuna’s waist. The pair swayed and turned around the place, settling into a carefree waltz similar to the way they’d done this in the past. Back then though, the smaller boy seemed to be more… begrudged about dancing like this, letting Shu take the lead and weakly being dragged along. This Nito though, he was more active in his movements. He stumbled and stepped on Shu’s toes, giggling at the mistake.

“You’ve become careless recently.”

“It’s more fun this way, dontcha think?” Nazuna beamed the same smile he showed to everybody these days, the one he spent hours practicing in front of the mirror until his cheeks hurt. If it was a year ago, Shu would be almost overjoyed - being the only one to bear witness to the sight of Nito smiling, but now it just made his stomach churn with something he couldn’t recognise.

“That smile used to be such a rare treasure, now you go about handing it to everybody you see. How despicable of you, wasting something so precious like that.”

“It’s an idol’s job to smile, isn’t it?” A few moments of silence passed as Nazuna processed what Shu had said, combing the words through his mind several more times. “Though… If it makes you feel better, this smile right now is just for you.”

_“C’est toi…”_

“Hm?”

“Ah, the name of this song. _‘C’est Toi’_ , it translates to It’s You.”

“Do you still speak French, Itsuki?”

“Not so much anymore. My grasp of the language has been slipping as of late.” _My grasp on my mind has been slipping as of late_ goes unsaid.

“Hm… Do you know what the lyrics are about, at least?”

“It’s a love song, she’s singing about how everything she does is for and because of her lover. It’s simple, but there is something about it that draws me to it.”

Nazuna hummed, and the pair fell back into silence as they waltzed through to the end of the song. The vocals and strings faded out, bringing the next song in, and yet the pair simply stood still in their position.

Tentatively, Nazuna stepped a little closer, raising onto his toes and pulling Shu’s shoulders down to make up for the rest of the distance he couldn’t reach, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Shu’s hands tightened where they were on Nazuna’s waist, both in surprise and in an effort to keep him where he was. After some moments, nowhere _near_ enough, Nazuna pulled away, lowering himself back onto his flat feet and releasing his hands from their place on Shu’s shoulders.

“Itsuki, I’ll… see you around, yeah?” Nazuna softly smiled and made his red eyes meet Shu’s violet ones, who could only stand there and nod, not trusting his own voice- or Mademoiselle's for that matter.

Nazuna smiled wider, moving to leave the club room, collecting his bag along the way. He decided that making that detour was absolutely worth it.


End file.
